


【DV】日维吉

by Eton_C



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eton_C/pseuds/Eton_C
Summary: 虐待日常爱看不看
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	【DV】日维吉

且说但丁有天准备出门兜风，却被维吉尔喊住。他想问但丁要去哪儿，因为但丁每天出勤时他在家百无聊赖，只能睡觉。众所周知，睡觉睡多了头会晕，这几天维吉尔晕晕乎乎，纵使睡了很久很久，他还是想接着睡。他觉得他如果再不去外头呼吸一下新鲜空气自己也许就会从此一睡不醒。

“但丁……”维吉尔小心翼翼地开口道，他的脸上充满了诚恳与渴望：“你……你能不能……”

但丁套上自己的红色皮风衣，脸上有些不耐烦地转头看向维吉尔——他实在是瞧不上这母狗卑躬屈膝的样子，但是他又很享受维吉尔屈服在他威严下的样子。但丁犀利的眼神把维吉吓到了，他不知道自己是不是又有哪里惹怒了这个有仇必报的爷们，维吉尔不敢继续接下去的话语。

“我我我，我能不能？”但丁十分富有倾略性地大声模仿着维吉尔结结巴巴的样子，随后抬了抬下巴，居高临下地望着在沙发上无辜地抱着一团毛毯的维吉尔：“你想问我能不能操你是吧？那我告诉你，不能。”

说罢，但丁再一次被自己与生俱来得天独厚的幽默感逗笑了。

维吉尔看着但丁本来高傲且严厉的脸上露出了一丝笑容，心里稍微踏实了一些，哪怕但丁表现得阴晴不定，但好歹还是能与他说上几句话的。维吉尔定了定心，小声对但丁说：“我……我不是那个意思，我是想问，你去哪里能不能带上我……”

但丁听到维吉尔完整的问句后面无表情，只掏出了自己双枪中的一把对着事务所的天花板开了几枪，冷冽地声音问道：“怎么？你的意思是你不想我操你？”

维吉尔还没来得及辩解，但丁便大步朝他走来，一把扔开了他抱着的那条揉成团的毛毯，维吉尔赤裸的洁白身体上的唯一遮挡物现在被但丁扔出了视野范围，面前衣着整齐的高大男人用一只足够五指死打一个雄壮爷们的大手把维吉尔的双手反剪在身后，冰冷的钢头靴子狠狠地踹在了维吉尔的膝盖窝上，让他以一个极其不舒服的姿势跪在了沙发的边缘。

“那老子就偏要操你。”

但丁自信一笑，解开了裤子的拉链。一根硕大的雄壮肉屌就这样弹在了维吉尔撅着的母狗屁股上。维吉尔逆来顺受，享受大鸡巴这种事他心里是喜欢的紧，虽然他这个别扭娘们不会把这种性需求挂在嘴边，但他一直是弟弟的乖母狗，他最喜欢当乖母狗了！维吉尔的屁股感受到但丁鸡巴上的传来的滚烫温度，他的小骚逼开始不住地往外吐水，想着等下就要被自己亲弟弟的牛逼大根再一次操得欲仙欲死，维吉的小逼痒得厉害，他险些就要发出那些羞人的呻吟。

但丁也不做多润滑，直接用自己粗长的癞根龟头顶开了维吉尔的两片小飞刀，但他却不整根捅进去，只是进去一个龟头在维吉尔的穴口浅浅地操着。维吉尔急得哭出了声，这点快感哪儿够啊！他委屈巴巴地抽泣着，却始终不开口求但丁用力操进来。

但丁也不恼，继续浅浅地操着自己的母狗哥哥那紧窄的小骚逼。诚不我欺，哪怕是这么浅浅地操维吉尔，自己鸡巴上传来的快感也是妙不可言。但丁忽然拿枪口对准了维吉尔的阴蒂，刚刚射过子弹还冒着烟、发烫发红的枪口散发着一股枪油的焦味，抵在维吉尔幼嫩的阴蒂上便成了烧烤骚逼。维吉尔被烫得吱哇乱叫哭叽尿嚎，他的小逼被烙铁一般的枪口烫得一阵痉挛，空气中弥漫着一股生肉被烫熟烤糊的味道，混合着他不住的淫水，形成了一种别样的腥骚。

维吉尔终于大哭着开口求饶：“啊……好烫啊——哇——松开……不要……啊……不要这样……对我……”他张开嘴哇哇大哭，咸咸的眼泪顺着脸颊落进了他的嘴里。但丁却不依不饶，也没有松开枪口的意思，反而愈发把滚烫的枪口往他包裹住阴蒂的那一块皮肉里怼了怼。

维吉尔疼痛难忍，他扭捏着身子，骚逼一会吸一会吐，弄得但丁很是舒服。但丁低吼一声，在维吉尔摇着头咬着嘴唇的不住痛苦哭喊下将自己的粗壮雄淫肉屌整根捅进了他的骚逼深处，随后开始疯狂地操着这个温暖的、逼水泛滥的骚洞。

但丁又掏出了双枪中的另一把手枪。嘿，你猜怎么着，是Ebony！柔韧性极好且会二段跳的红衣爷们伸出一只穿着钢头靴子的厚重大脚踏在了维吉尔不住哭嚎地嘴上。他不太干净、溅着泥水星子的鞋底踩在维吉尔的鲜嫩的舌头上。鞋底粗糙的防滑齿卡在维吉尔的舌尖，细小的刺激让他鼻子一酸，生理性的眼泪不住地掉落着。维吉尔必须保持着大张着嘴的模样，只能发出呜呜咽咽的声音。

但丁的左手举过头顶，又朝天花板放了几枪，见Ebony的枪口也冒着火光和青烟，他毫不犹豫地握着握把、把整根发烫的枪管捅进了维吉尔被操时一收一合的屁眼里。这把枪并不小巧，粗长烧红的枪管前段捅进了维吉尔柔软的直肠，烧得他的肠液咕噜咕噜作响，屁眼里的肠壁和肌肉粘膜被烫得粘在枪管上，发出刺啦啦的声音。

维吉疼得头上青筋暴起，他的眼睛瞪得又大又圆，眼白上布满了腥红的血丝。真是一双漂亮的眼睛，可惜快要被这母狗瞪出来了——善良的但丁发了慈悲。但丁移开了踩在维吉大张着嘴上的右脚，又狠狠地横踩在了他暴睁着的双眼上。天知道维吉尔闭没闭眼，但丁心想，那便再帮帮他吧——但丁粗粝而被维吉尔舔得湿漉漉的靴底重重地在维吉尔还没来得及闭上的眼睛上碾了碾。

维吉尔的嘴上终于没了束缚，他真的一点也不困了。他现在身体上的每一条神经都被双穴传来的难耐热度牵动着，眼球也被但丁碾得疼痛不已，血液混着晶体从但丁的脚底流出。他大声地放肆哭喊着，尖利地哭声仿佛一头被人慢慢剜肉的猪。

维吉尔的双眼看不见任何亮光了，连从但丁靴底传来的那一丝光线都看不见了。

但丁还在他身后挺弄着下身巨大的肉棍，来自后穴被烫焦的热感和挤压感让他的鸡巴享受到了至上的快感。可维吉尔的小逼和后穴除了被烧焦的疼痛以外已经没有了任何知觉。

当维吉尔哭得上气不接下气，已经快要失去知觉的时候，他用尽最后一丝力气也鼓足了所有勇气，断断续续地、悲恸地质问着但丁为什么要这样对他。

他期待着但丁的回答，也不是期待他解释，也不是心有不甘觉得这样对他不公平。他只是单纯的质问着但丁，也只是单纯的期待着一个答案。

但丁又狠命地插了几下维吉尔备受凌虐、不断痉挛着的小逼，然后深深地射在了他体内。但丁握着Ivory的那只手早已松开。手枪的重量全靠维吉尔逼肉和枪口烫糊了的那段粘连悬挂在维吉尔白皙的腿间，他的阴蒂早已被手枪的重量拉扯的血肉模糊。

但丁放开了维吉尔，他双脚踩在地面上，看着维吉尔流着鲜血的一双眼睛和踩裂开的嘴角上还横着他鞋底的印子，仿佛是在欣赏一幅伟大的后现代艺术作品。他把爽完了的疲软鸡巴塞回裤裆。穿红色夹克的爷们仿佛什么事都没有发生过一样。

他忽然想起维吉尔好像问了他什么，但他压根没放在心上。但丁看着维吉尔扭曲的姿势漫不经心地问道：“你刚说什么？”

可维吉尔的喉咙里只能发出干涩的呻吟与近似哭喊地哀嚎，但丁看着他空洞的双眼——可是他薄如蝉翼的眼球被但丁碾碎了，现在是两个血窟窿。

维吉尔没有晕过去，他只是趴在那里疼得抽气哀哭，浑身冒着莫名其妙的味道。他没有晕睡过去，或许他再也不会睡着了。


End file.
